


Just You Wait

by Caterpillar_of_the_night (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Crying, Depictions of vomit, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Fluff and Angst, Gay John Laurens, Hamilton is sick, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nausea, Sick Ham, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, alex is sick, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Caterpillar_of_the_night
Summary: Request:Hamilton gets actually really sick and has to throw up a lot, but tries not to in typical Hamilton style. Please and thank you? I love your fics aahPretty self-explanatory.***WARNING*** Depictions of vomit and burp kinks ensue. If you are not comfortable with these topics, please click away!!





	Just You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy it!!!

Alexander knew it when he first woke up. He was sick. He could feel his stomach groan with the added nausea, and he convulsively swallowed. No. He was not going to throw up. He had work to do. People to see. Sickness was just getting in the way, and he wouldn’t let it.

He stumbled out of bed, and his stomach gave out a low whine. He gripped his abdomen tightly, and screwed his eyes shut. Has he always been this sweaty? The stuffy air in his room increased his nausea, making every breath a hot, sickly one. He pressed a fist to his mouth, and quietly let out a long, wet burp. 

No.

He would not throw up.

He groggily walked out of his room, and into the rest of the large apartment that him, Laf, Hercules, and Laurens shared, where the three of them sat in the living room, each doing their own distraction. ALex sighed a sigh of relief, he was glad they weren’t talking to him. He thought wrong. 

“Oh! Morning Alex!”, Laurens chimed, closing his laptop, “did ya sleep well?”

Alex groaned softly, and nodded his head, walking toward the open kitchen. Laurens wasn't convinced. 

“Hey”, he said softly, stopping him, “you sure? You don’t look too good”

“m’fine….I just…..uhhh….haven’t had my coffee yet”, Alex replied, sighing at the improvised excuse. 

“Oh!”, Laurens’ face brightened up, “I’ll make some for you! I know how you like it; extra caffeine, extra sugar, 2 creams”

Alex groaned, feeling his stomach growl in protest; that coffee was not going to help. But he had to drink it, or else Laurens would know something was up. The smell of coffee made his stomach churn, but he drank it while Laurens watched. 

After the cup was finished, the nausea increased ten-fold. He sat at the table, head in his hands, feeling the coffee float around in his churning stomach. Unknowingly, Alex let out a large, long, sickly burp. His eyes widened, and he grew flustered. Hercules and Lafayette stopped what they were doing and turned their heads toward Laurens and Alexander.

“Alex…..are you okay?”, Laurens asked. Herc and Laf nodded their heads in confusion. 

“*hURRRP* yeah I’m fine…... *hurrrrrrrrrrrrp*....I just”, Alex replied, suddenly standing up from his spot at the table and walking away at a quick speed.

“I-I’ll be right back!”

 

Alexander stood in the locked bathroom, grasping his hair in his hands. He was fine, there was nothing damn wrong, he-

“Urrrrrrrrrrrp”, another wet burp escaped Hamilton, who gasped, and doubled over onto his knees. Pulling back his long, brown, hair, he hovered over the toilet, letting out wet burps, praying that something didn’t come up.

*knock, knock*

“Alex? Are you okay in there? Are you sick?”, Laurens yelled from outside of the bathroom. 

“*Urrp* I’m fine Laurens!”, he managed to choke out, giving off his attitude that would hopefully reassure Laurens. He wasn't convinced. 

“Just unlock the door and we can talk about it. We can help you”, Lafayette said.

“You can trust us, Alex”, Hercules added. 

Hamilton stood up, stumbling as he did so, and walked over to the sink. He turned on the cold tap, and splashed water onto his face. He’d be fine. 

Unlocking the door, he stumbled out and into the arms of Laurens. 

“Alex….were you throwing up in there? Do you feel okay?”, he asked, concerned. 

“Y-yeah, of course I feel fine”, he said, out of breath. He just realized his hands were shaking. Were they shaking before?

“Alex, clearly you’re sick. We were gonna go out to eat, but clearly you’re not up for it”, Laurens said. 

“No. I’m fine”, Alex said, gritting his teeth.

“Laf, Herc, can you get some medicine from across the street? Maybe some advil and pepto bismol?”, Laurens asked. 

“I. AM. FINE”, Alex said, a little louder. 

“Oh! And could one of you get a garbage can or something in case Alex throws up a-”

“I AM NOT GOING TO THROW UP! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I AM?!”

The whole room went silent. Hercules stepped forward.

“Dude. Are you...okay?”

“O-of course”, Alexander said, quietly, “why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh, Alex. I didn’t mean to assume. Please, don’t cry”, Laurens said fearfully. 

Alexander was confused, he wasn’t crying. Wait. Was he? His hands touched his face, feeling liquid streaming down his cheeks.

“I-I’m-”, Alex was speechless, “I’m not gonna....”

He cried quietly into Laurens’ safe grasp. He hiccuped, and swallowed convulsively. 

“I-I feel sick Laurens!”, he sniffled, “but I’m okay….I can’t throw up”

“Alex”, Laurens ran a hand through Alex’s greasy hair, “why not?”

“E-embarrassing…..”, he hiccuped, “Disgusting….”

“Alex, you aren’t disgusting. I don’t think you’re gross. Throwing up will make you feel better. Hercules and Laf are getting medicine, so you need to hang in there, okay?”

“Y-yeah”, Hamilton stuttered. 

They made their way back into the bathroom, where Hamilton gripped both sides of the toilet, breathing heavily. 

“Laurens….”, he whined when his stomach gave an unexpected jolt. Laurens rubbed Hamilton’s back, whispering words of encouragement. 

Hamilton gagged unexpectedly, causing a stream of wet, hic-urps. He burped out a thick stream of vomit, the color of coffee. Hamilton’s eyes once again stained with tears, burping up more and more acid-tasting fluid. 

“L-Laurens”, Hamilton managed to say between gags. Laurens just continued holding his hair back, massaging his shoulders as Hamilton coughed up the last bit of bile. 

“You finished?”, Laurens asked. 

“Y-yeah, I think so”, Alex replied, holding his stomach.

“C’mon, let’s get you back to bed. After some water and pepto bismol, I’ll take your temperature, and help that stomach ache of yours. I’m sure Eliza knows a good remedy”, Laurens said, offering out his hand. 

And for once, without hesitation, Hamilton reluctantly agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Hamilton prompt but you don't wanna write it? (Believe me, fics are always better when you read someone elses)
> 
> Well, maybe I can help you out! Please keep in mind that I DO ONLY BURP/HICCUP/EMETO/OCCASIONAL ANGST! ANY OTHER REQUEST, AND YOUR IN THE WRONG PLACE, HONEY! Not into MPREG OR VORE or anything else! Thank you for being understanding!!
> 
> Shoot me a request through the comments section!
> 
> -Cat


End file.
